A compressed-air supply system is generally operated with a pressure medium in the form of pressure air. In general, however, operation is not restricted to operation with a pressure medium in the form of pressure air. In principle, a compressed-air supply system can also be operated with pressure media other than pressure air. A compressed-air supply system can preferably be used in vehicles of all types to supply a pneumatic installation in a vehicle with pressure air.
A compressed-air supply system is described generally in DE 81 09 217 U1. In order to be able to vent the pneumatic main line thereof automatically, which is advantageous, for example, for unpressurized compressor startup, the compressed-air supply system described has a vent valve, which is actuated by an associated pressure switch. The pressure switch itself is connected pneumatically to a pressure-air accumulator associated with the compressed-air supply system and switches when a predetermined pressure in the pressure-air accumulator is reached. Also known from the prior art are compressed-air supply systems, the respective pneumatic main lines of which are vented by an electromagnetically activated vent valve.
Such compressed-air supply systems and similar compressed-air supply systems from the prior art have practical solutions for venting the respective pneumatic main line, for example, but they are subject to certain disadvantages. Thus, in the case of electromagnetically activated vent valves, for example, there is a high susceptibility to electrical faults or cable breaks. Moreover, there is also always a need for a corresponding driver stage and control logic in an associated control unit. Depending on the stage of development thereof, this can involve increased costs or require a high complexity in the control unit.